Quoth The Raven
by ErinPhantomhive
Summary: Raven is a 16 year old girl who's always been the freak of the school...That is until she moves to Bathory and meets Vladimir Tod. She starts to get close to the boy, only to find out that he's not what everyone thinks he is. Rated M for later chapters.
1. The Nightmare

**Welcome everyone to my story! You all may call me B-Chan! I shall be your newest fanfiction author addiction. BWUHAHAHAHAHAAAA -evil laughter-! Anyways,this isn't my first fanfiction, but it is my first time publishing my fanfiction. Um...All I ask is for one to two reviews before I make more chapters, just telling me what you guys think, and any sugguestions you might have. Thanks for Reading, and hope you enjoy it!**

_I was running through the forests, my feet slipping on the damp, cold ground. The bass of my pulse resounded in my ears. My breathing was ragged, and everything smelled like iron. _

_'Where am?' I wondered as I heard the snapping of branches behind me. I tried to look back, but I tripped, finding myself falling to the ground. My eyes widened, and I tried to get up, but all I could do was roll onto my back. A tall black figure loomed over me._

_"So this is the lengendary Pravus' plaything?" A dark, sultry voice asked to nobody in particular. I could see the figure's chest expand as he took in a deep breath, and collapse as he let it out. "No wonder he keeps you around. You smell absolutely divine." He smiled, and I could see the flash of fangs. The mystery person lunged towards me, and I screamed._


	2. First Day!

I screamed as I shot up from my bed, bumping heads with Anne in the process. _Wonderful way to wake up…_ I thought bitterly as I glared at my older sister. "What?" I asked, my voice harsher than I meant for it to be.

My sister looked at me, a smile plain on her porcelain face. "It's almost time for school." She said kindly as she rubbed her forehead. That was the thing I loved most about Anne, she was always so patient with my moods. Most other people would've thrown me out of their home by now. I know that for sure, because that's what's been happening with every other family member I came into contact with.

I groaned at the thought of walking into another plastic learning institution "Do I have to go?" I asked, trying to hide under the covers again. No dice. God, Anne was stronger than she looked. Her grip was vice like!

She gave me a sympathetic look; she knew my story, and my attitude towards school. "Sorry Rae, you have to go to school if you want to stay with me." She informed me. "Mom said."

"Fuck mom." I said bluntly. My mother had never done anything to help me. All she ever does when I'm around is sit there and bitch. So, as you could imagine, I'm not around all that often. Partially because I don't want to be there, and partially because she's always handing me off like a baton to the next family member who will take me. Something about me being an unruly child. I have no idea what she's talking about. I swear I'm a fucking angel.

Anne's face turned stern. "Get up, and get dressed. You're going to school." I glared her down, but she was unaffected. After about five minutes of silent rebellion, I could tell that she wasn't gonna budge. With a groan I pulled off my black and purple covers and stood up, grabbing the towel on the back of my door and heading to take a shower. I was so going to hate Bathory.

It was way too sunny for my tastes.

I fumed as I stormed down the streets to Bathory High, my fifth high school in the last two years. I looked up at the old building. I mean, I knew it used to be a church and all, but damn… I didn't expect the place to look so much like a church. You know what I mean? I don't know. I'll just stop talking now. Anyways, so I walked to guidance, and picked up my schedule, books, and other crap like that. Oh joy.

Walking out of the office, I all but collided with a tall boy with long black hair. "H-hey!" I snapped.

He looked pretty shaken up when he looked at me. "Oh my god, I'm sorry. Are you alright? I didn't hurt you did I?" The questions came like rapid fire.

"I'm fine…" I said slowly. "Just watch where you're going…" He was looking at me pretty weird. _Is my makeup messed up or something?_ I snapped back to reality when the warning bell rang. I stepped to the side to allow him to pass, and hurried to Art-the only class on my schedule actually worth going to.


	3. Meeting Meredith

I walked into the art room and took a seat at the table farthest in the back. A few minutes later, the same boy from before walked into the room. I couldn't help but to raise an eyebrow. He had this class too? _Wonder what other classes we have together…_

As if he heard my thoughts, he looked straight at me, his gaze going through me like a hot knife through butter. Somehow, I kept myself from blushing as he walked over. I could tell that he knew that he'd caught me staring. Which is weird, I normally don't stare at people. However, you must understand that I've never seen a guy that hot before in my lifetime…Okay, so that's a lie. I have seen guys that attractive; it's just that I've never had the guts to talk to them.

I was pulled from my thoughts when he sat down in front of me. I looked at him from under my long brown bangs and smiled a little. "Hello." I said softly.

"Hello," he said, smiling the slightest bit. "I think I accidentally ran into you in the hall a few minutes ago." He chuckled at the thought.

"Yeah, you did." I laughed. "It was actually my fault though…I'm Raven."

"Vlad." He said simply, reaching a hand across the table for a handshake.

I took his hand and felt heat rise in my cheeks as I shook it. His eyes took note of my blush, and then he looked directly at me. "So, seeing as this is a class every grade level can take…What grade are you in?"

"Oh me? I'm a junior…You?"

"I'm a junior too." He smiled.

I smirked. _So that means I have a shot…_ I looked over at the door as it opened and a girl in a pink Abercrombie&Fitch hoodie walked into the room. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Vlad melt. At this I clenched my teeth. _Of course, they always fall for that type of girl._ I thought bitterly. The girl sat down next to me and I found myself choking on her perfume. Gross.

"Hey Vlad," She smiled warmly.

"Hey Meredith," He said back. Was it just me, or did he look sad? I looked back and forth between the two, and raised an eyebrow. "Oh! Meredith, this is Raven. She's new."

Meredith looked at me, but looked bored. "Oh, hello..." She said slowly.

I nodded my hello. _Hello frigid bitch. _

The bell for class rang, and the teacher Mr. Whatshisface started taking attendance. I pulled my sketchbook out of my messenger's bag and started to draw. I didn't know exactly what I was drawing, I just knew that I was drawing.

A few minutes later, Vlad looked over the table at the drawing. "Hey, you're pretty good." He smiled.

I looked up at him, being pulled from the inner recesses of my mind. "Oh, thank you." I quickly glanced down at my paper, some kind of morbid tea party was what I was starting to draw I guess. So far, I had drawn the table (complete with food), The Mad Hatter, who by the way was holding a blood-soaked knife, and the ears of the march rabbit, who's throat had been slit. I looked back up at him and smiled a little, before starting to draw again.

Meredith looked at the drawing and scrunched up her nose. "That's so…Creepy."

I looked up at her with piercing blue eyes. "Yes. That's the point." I said coldly. The other girl recoiled a little, and she looked offended. Not like I cared.

Vlad took out some paper and started to draw too. He had a faint smile on his lips as he did so. Seeing his smile, I couldn't help but to smile a little bit. He was so handsome. Eventually, Meredith got the picture and started to draw too. And that's how the rest of class went, us silently drawing.


	4. Confrontation

**Okay everyone, B-Chan here! Thank you guys for all the support and reviews! You guys have no idea how much it really lifts an author's spirits, and it really makes me want to update quickly for you guys! Haha, not to worry all you RavenXVlad fans, it will happen. Meredith shall not succeed! Bwuhahaha. Ah, also, In case you guys are like me and actually imagine what the characters look like in the story...I have a set of pictures designated for all of the characters that have showed up thus far. Unfortunately, I can't post them in the story. So just contact me if you want them!**

After class, I headed for my locker. I was so thankful to be out of the same room as Meredith. I could finally breathe oxygen instead of perfume! Hallelujah! I found my locker and checked the schedule for the combination. I sighed and opened the locker, grabbing my books for English. I jumped about a foot in the air when I closed my locker and standing there was Vlad.

He looked over at me and smiled. "Oh, hey Raven." He said warmly.

"Sup?" I asked with a dorky smile. Inside I facepalmed. _SUP? Really Raven?_

He shrugged, "Not much, just heading to class and such. You need help finding your next one? Where're you heading?"

"Um…." I looked at my schedule. "I'm heading to B-207."

He nodded wisely. "Ah, well then I have that class with you too. Follow me." he chuckled as he started to walk towards the room. I followed obediently. He glanced at me. "So, which school did you transfer from?"

Uh-oh. Red flag question. I didn't want him to get the wrong picture of me, but I couldn't lie to him. Oh well, time for the moment of truth I guess. "Uh, From this school in Chicago. I didn't really get a chance to go before I got shipped out to Bathory, so I'm not quite sure what the name of the school was…"

"Really? The way you put it makes it sound like you travel a lot…"

"I do. I've kinda been passed around by my family since I was 10."

"Why's that?" He frowned.

"Eh, My mom's a bitch, and apparently my family thinks I'm a Satanist. Which is completely untrue!" I sighed and ran a hand through my hair, a nervous habit.

He smiled. "Well, I hope you get to stay here. Because you seem really cool."

I blushed and looked up at him. "Really?"

He nodded, "Yeah, totally."

YES! Vlad thought I was cool! Me of all people. Oh yeah, I had a good feeling about this. "Well thanks." I smiled. "You're pretty cool too."

-After School (Because B-Chan doesn't feel like writing out all the different classes)-

I was walking home when someone tapped me on my shoulder. I turned on my heel and found myself facing this scrawny nerd with a camera that was bigger than he was. "What?" I asked rudely. I didn't like being touched very much.

he hesitated a little bit, but then there was this strange fire in his eyes. This kid was determined to do something. "Hey, I'm Eddie. Um..You hang out with Vladimir Tod right?"

"Yeah, What's it to you?" I asked, crossing my arms.

He gulped. "You shouldn't be around Vlad too much. He's trouble."

"What kind of trouble?" I asked skeptically.

"Like...He's not human."

"Oh really? What do you think he is then Eddie?" I narrowed my eyes at him.

"I-I don't know for sure yet. But I just know he's a monster."

I snorted. This kid was a fucking riot I tell you. Poor Vlad, wonder if he knew that he had a fanboy stalker. "Yeah, whatever Eddie. Vlad's my friend, and I really don't care what you have to say about him. So make like Micheal Jackson and beat it."

He glared at me and puffed out his chest. "No."

I laughed and pulled out a lighter. "Eddie. Get out of my face, or I will light your ass on fire."

"Mean streak much?" A new voice came into the conversation with a chuckle. I looked over and saw Meredith. _Oh joy on Earth!_

I glared at Meredith. "What do you want?"

"Oh, nothing much, I just wanted to talk to you."

"About?"

"Walk with me." She smiled sweetly, then looked at Eddie. "Beat it shrimp!" She said harshly. Eddie looked at me, then at Meredith, then finally started to walk away. Meredith started to walk, and I followed. I wondered what she wanted to talk about. No, not really, I already knew. "So, Robin-"

"Raven." I interrupted.

"Whatever." She said bluntly. "So, I see the way you look at Vlad. You like him don't you?"

"As a friend..."

"Don't lie to me."

I clenched my teeth. "I think he's attractive if that's what you're asking. I think it's just a little too soon to tell if I really like him or not."

She smiled and put a hand on my shoulder. "Listen Robin-"

"Raven!"

"Whatever! Vlad is my property. He's stuck on me. Always has been, and always will be. So, you can't have him. Yeah, so I'm with Henry now. But Vlad's still off limits."

I glared at her. "You don't own him."

"Oh, but I do." She smiled, patting my shoulder. "Now, please stop talking to him."

"I'm not going to listen to you." I said, pulling away and walking towards my house. "You're a fake bitch, and it entertains me that you think you have any sort of power over other people. In all honesty, I don't know what he sees in you. If I were him I'd leave your ass in the street." She gasped at my words, but at this point I really didn't give a shit. It was official, I hated Meredith.

When I was about a block away from my house, I growled and sat on the curb. I was in no condition to go home yet. Anna would see that I was pissed off, and annoy me with questions until I told her every little minute detail about my day. I pulled out my iPod and stuck the earbuds in my ears, turning up the music to full volume and watching the cars drive by. Hate Me by Five Finger Death Punch was the first song that came up when I put the iPod on shuffle. Ironic.

I sat there for about ten minutes in undisturbed peace, until I saw the shadow of sombody standing behind me. I looked behind me and saw Vlad. He looked a little confused to see me. "Raven? What're you doing here?"

"Uh, you know, just hanging around for a little bit before heading back home."

"Oh." He nodded. "Makes sense...But why do you look angry?"

"Meredith's a bitch." I said, looking him dead in the eyes. I knew it might hurt for him to hear it, but he needed to know the truth.

At the mention of Meredith's name, he looked a little sad. "What did she say to you?" he asked, sitting down beside me.

"Nothing important." I said with a shrug. He looked at me skeptically, but I just slapped on a fake smile for him. "Really, It was nothing."

"...Okay..."

"Vlad!" A boy's voice called from down the street. We both looked up and saw some random guy walking towards us.

Vlad sighed. "Hey Henry." He said glumly.

"What's up man? Who's this?" He asked, looking at me curiously.

"Not much. This is my new friend, Raven. Raven, this is Henry." Vlad said, smiling a little bit. However, the smile didn't completely reach his eyes. Suddenly I put the pieces of this fucked up puzzle together. Meredith had been with Vlad. Vlad was in love with Meredith, but Meredith broke up with Vlad to go with Henry...And Henry was Vlad's friend...

That bitch!

I smiled at Henry and stood up, shaking his hand. "Nice to meet you." I lied. I had no desire to meet him now, after I knew how badly he had broken the friend code.

"Same." Henry smiled back. "Vlad, let's go in. I feel like kicking your ass at Xbox."

Vlad rolled his eyes. "Like you could."

"I'm fairly sure I can. Seeing as I've done it quite a few times."

"Whatever man." Vlad laughed. "I accept your challenge." Vlad looked at me. "Wanna come Raven?"

I looked back and forth at them, then smiled. "Depends. What game are we playing?"

"Call of Duty of course!" Henry smiled.

I snorted. "I bet I can kick both of your asses in that game."

"Bullshit!" They both shouted in unison.

"Care to make this a bet gentlemen?"

"Sure." Vlad smirked. "Name your price."

"Hmm...If I win...You have to be my bitch for a day."

"Deal. But what if I win?"

"Then I'll be your bitch."

"What about me?" Henry interjected.

"Then I'll make you a sandwitch." I smirked.

Henry smiled. "I likes me a sammich." He said, rubbing his hands together deviously. We all laughed.

"Alright guys, let's go play some Nazi Zombies!"


	5. Game On!

Vlad led Henry and I into his house. I hadn't known it before, but I had been sitting right out front the whole time! I looked around. It looked like any normal house. _Well duh, what do you expect? A spaceship?_ However, the whole place smelled distinctly of bleach and something else…Iron? I didn't know.

I looked to Vlad, and he smiled at me. "So Raven, ready to get owned at Nazi Zombies?"

I snorted. "PSH! Please! You're the one getting owned Vlad!"

We sat down and picked up the Xbox controllers. Henry turned on the system as me and Vlad glared at each other playfully. The start screen came up, and Vlad pressed the start button, then scrolled down the screen until he came to the Co-op, then to Zombies. He pressed start again, and the screen changed.

_Oh lord, here we go…_

-An hour later-

I sat there with my jaw on the ground. The whole time we had been neck and neck. Here we were an hour later with the same fucking score! How was that possible? "UGH!" I growled. "This is ridiculous!"

"I know." Vlad sighed, pausing the game. "Tie breaker, whoever has more deaths loses."

"Deal."

We both looked at the screen for a moment, looking at the stats, then I saw the deaths.

**I had lost. BY ONE DEATH!**

Vlad turned off the system, then smirked smugly at me, crossing his arms across his chest. "Well, well, well. Look what we have here."

"Shut up Vladimir." I grumbled.

"Hey now! Don't be like that, I won fair and square!"

"By one death!"

"A win's a win."

"UGH!"

He laughed. "Poor Raven." He said kindly, patting my head. "It's okay, I won't make you do anything you'll regret. I just need help with a paper."

"What kind of paper?" I asked skeptically. A paper? That was much too humble of a task when you had a girl as your bitch for a day. Most guys would demand a blowjob or something.

"History. I remember in English you told me that you liked History, so I figured you wouldn't mind helping me out." He shrugged.

I looked at him warily for a minute, then sighed. "Fine."

Vlad turned to Henry, who was eating a sandwich on the couch. "Henry. Leave." He said in a commanding voice.

Henry blinked, and looked back and forth between us, then nodded and got up, leaving the house. "See you tomorrow I guess..."

I looked at Vlad and raised an eyebrow as I saw his slight smirk.

_What on earth did I get myself into?_


	6. Chemical Reaction

**Hello dear roses! B-Chan here! I personally want to apologize for having the last chapter be so short. You see, I was a bit stuck, and so I decided to just end it. Also, sorry for not updating for the past two days x-x I had a wedding on Sunday, then a ton of appointments on Monday. So to make up for it, I will whip up a few chapters for you today! I need your guys' ideas on how to get Raven and Vlad officially together so REVIEWWW! :D**

***NOTE: Thank you Tia-Chan for the ideas in this chapter. :D Love you xx**

I curiously looked at Vlad's smirk, one eye squinting a little, and an eyebrow raised. "Vlad…Why are you smirking?"

He shrugged and hid his smirk. "No reason. Let's get started on the paper. "

"But my bitch status starts tomorrow…"

"I know that, but it's kind of due tomorrow. So, help me out today, and I'll cut your sentence short tomorrow. Alright?"

I sighed. "Okay. Do you have any research done?"

He smiled sheepishly. "No."

I rolled my eyes. "Vladimir Tod, you are the worst procrastinator I've ever met! Now, where's the computer?"

He pointed to the next room over. "In there."

"Come on then, we'd better get started."

-Two hours later-

I sighed and leaned back in the chair, smiling slightly to myself. Finally, it was finished! I felt two hands on my shoulders and looked up to see Vlad looking down at me.

He smiled. "Is it done yet?"

I nodded. "Mhm, all done."

"Thanks Raven. You're a real life saver."

"I know." I giggled as he spun the chair around so that I could stand up. I stood up, but in a moment of klutziness, I tripped on my own feet and nearly fell. Vlad caught me and pulled me close to him in a hug. I blushed beet red and looked up at him. "T-Thanks."

He chuckled, and brushed some hair out of my face. "No problem. Can't have you falling down and getting hurt now can we?"

I smiled meekly. "No, I guess we can't." I leaned my head against his hand, which was on the side of my face. He smiled and gently ran his thumb over my blush, only making it deepen.

"I uh…." I stammered nervously.

"Hmm?" He asked, looking at me with those amber eyes of his. Eyes like warm honey.

"Nothing.." I whispered. He chuckled and leaned in a little bit.

_Oh. My. God._

His lips were just millimeters away from my own. I could smell his scent, a subtle mix of axe, and…iron? Okay, the iron part was a little strange, but it wasn't really bad. It smelled kinda nice actually.

"Can I kiss you Raven?" He asked softly, his cool breath against my skin made me tremble slightly as I nodded just a little.

"Yes."

His hand slid to under my chin and he pressed his lips gently-yet firmly to mine. I whimpered softly and wrapped my arms around his neck. This moment was perfect.

Well, that is…Until the door opened.

"Vladimir Tod! Why is there a girl in my house?"


	7. Awkward

Vlad jumped about three feet in the air when he heard his name. He quickly pulled away from me. "Oh hi Nelly." He said with a nervous laugh.

A woman in powder blue nurse's scrubs walked into the room with her arms crossed. "Vlad, who is this?" She asked grumpily.

"Oh…Um, this is my friend, Raven." He glanced at me, and I gave him a tiny smile.

Nelly raised an eyebrow. "A friend who you just so happened to be kissing?"

My face got burning hot, and I knew that I was redder than Rudolph's nose. Oh my god, I was so embarrassed! "I um-I really am just a friend of his ma'am. It's just that I told Vlad I hadn't had my first kiss yet, and so he volunteered to help me get it out of the way." Okay, so not a complete lie. It was my first kiss.

Nelly relaxed a little, "Oh, well then!" She laughed a little. "I'm Nelly, Vlad's aunt. It's wonderful to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you too ma'am." I said as I smiled and shook her hand. Just then my phone went off. I sighed. "Excuse me, I have to take this."

Nelly smiled lightheartedly and waved me off. I walked into the foyer and picked up my phone.

"Hello?" I asked warily.

"Where the hell are you?" Anne screamed into the phone. I winced and held the device and inch or two away from my ear.

"I'm at Vlad's…"

"Vlad? Who's Vlad?"

"A new friend." I smiled softly to myself and put my fingertips on my lips. "We were working on a paper, and playing some video games."

"Do you have any idea what time it is?"

"Um…no," I said, reluctantly looking at the clock. "Oh shit. Is it really already 7?"

"Yeah. Do you need me to come pick you up?"

"I-" I was cut off by Vlad walking into the room.

"I can walk you home if you want me to.." He said slowly.

I smiled. "I'm gonna walk home Anne."

"Not alone I hope!"

"No! God no! Vlad's going to walk me."

"Oh…Alright then…" She said slowly. "Be home by eight."

"Got it. See you later." I said before hanging up the phone. I looked up at Vlad, "I guess we should get going then."

He nodded and walked over to the door, opening it for me. I walked outside and thanked him. "Thanks." I smiled as he walked out, closing the door behind him. I took his hand, and he smiled down at me, gently squeezing my hand.

"I'm really sorry about the whole awkwardness with my aunt. He said sheepishly.

"Oh no, it's fine!" I said with a little laugh.

"So…Was it really your first kiss?"

"Yeah, it was." I blushed. "Is that sad?"

"Nah, I actually think it's cute."

"Really?" I raised an eyebrow. _He's kidding right?_

"Yeah, it's extremely cute actually." He blushed a little.

I grinned. "Aww! Thanks Vlad." We walked up to my door and turned to face him. "Well, this is it."

"Yeah."

I hesitated for a second, then put a hand on either side of his face and pulled him into a kiss. His warm lips were soft, and drove me absolutely insane. I pulled back and looked at Vlad, then heard the door open.

"Oh my…Am I interrupting something?" Anne asked, a smirk was obvious in her voice.

My head whipped around to look at my sister. "Anne!" I growled. Why was she so damn nosy?

"No ma'am. I was just about to leave." Vlad said with a blush. "See you later Raven." He said as he kissed my forehead and started to walk away.

I watched for a while and sighed, walking inside. When I heard Anne close the door behind me, I turned to glare at her.

"What?" She asked with mock innocence.

"You know what!" I spat furiously.

"Oh. That." She rolled her eyes. "So, are you two dating?"

"What? N-No!" I said loudly.

"But you like him." She smirked.

"Yeah…So?"

"I'm going to take you to get the pill." Anne winked.

"ANNE!" I shouted. "IT'S NOT LIKE THAT!"

"Oh, not yet it isn't!" She said in a sing songy voice as she ran up the stairs.

I growled and stomped off after her. "Bitch…" I muttered.


	8. D'Ablo's Visit

**Hello dear roses! B-Chan here! I'm sorry I've been gone for so long. I have been working on the next couple of chapters, and working on plots for this fan fiction, as well as a new one I might crank out soon for Repo! The Genetic Opera. Anywho, I've finally figured out how to incorporate the first chapter into the story. So, let's begin shall we? **

**-Vlad's POV-**

I acted like I was walking home until I heard Raven's door close. Then I turned and hopped the fence that bordered her backyard. I just couldn't ignore that faint rustling in the trees I had heard not even two minutes ago.

I walked up to the tree where the sound had come from, and sure enough, there waiting for me was D'Ablo. _Fucker._

He looked down at me and chuckled a little bit, jumping down from the tree. He straightened himself up, looking at me with a smug and foreboding smirk. "Hello Pravus." He said in that chilling voice of his.

I glared at him. "Why have you been following me?"

"Oh, no reason really," He lied. "Just wanted to chat with you."

"About?" I asked skeptically. Knowing D'Ablo, he didn't just want to "chat". There had to be a reason behind his visit.

"How about that delicious looking girl of yours?"

I clenched my teeth. _He's not going to touch Raven. I'll fucking kill him. _

He smirked at my reaction, "So I was right in assuming she's more than a friend?" He asked curiously, crossing his arms over his chest.

"She's nothing more than that." I said firmly. _Even though I wish like hell that she was… _

He smirked and inhaled deeply. I could distinctly hear his stomach growl, and I had to use every fiber of self control in my being to refrain from ripping his heart out. He looked at me pointedly. "She smells extravagant. You wouldn't mind if I had a sample now would you?"

"Of course I would mind. She's mine." I growled.

"I thought you said she was only a friend."

"She is."

"Then tell me dear Vladimir; how is she yours?"

I clenched my fists. "I intend to make her mine."

"Oh do you now?"

"I do."

He chuckled and started to walk away. "See you next time little Pravus." I started to go after him, but he moved so quickly that in the blink of an eye he was gone.

I didn't like that tone of voice he had used.

"Damnit!" I spat in rage as I stomped home.

What was it about this girl? I'd just met her today!

_Well…She does smell delicious._ I smirked softly to myself as I thought about my fangs sinking through her pale, delicate flesh to get to that river of roses flowing through her veins. What would she taste like? Strawberries? Chocolate perhaps?

I had to find out.

It would surely kill me if I didn't.


	9. A Heated Moment

**From here on out, the story shall take place about two months in the future. Raven's settled in Bathory, with a few friends and more than a few enemies. Her and Vlad have been talking a lot, but so far they're still in the "friend zone".**

I walked into art beside Vlad, hand in hand. Lately things have been going well between us. I think he likes me back. I mean, I've caught him checking me out more than once. Who knows? If he keeps up his current behavior, I might have my first boyfriend.

I sat down next to him and glanced at Meredith. She seemed to be glaring at me a lot more lately, especially since she broke up with Henry. It's been going around the school that she intended to date Vlad again, but I was dead bent on making sure that didn't happen.

"Hey Vlad." She smiled sweetly before looking at me. "Raven," She said flatly.

"Hello Meredith." I said. Bored. There were two viable options when it came to dealing with Meredith: anger, or distant. I turned to Vlad. "Hey, what should I draw?"

"Um…" He thought for a moment. I smiled softly to myself. Vlad had this "thinking face", and it was extremely adorable, he turns down the corners of his mouth just a bit, and stares off into the distance. "How about a potato?" He said blankly.

I snorted. "Really Vlad, a potato? You want me to draw a potato?"

"Yes." He said with a smirk. "You better draw a damn good potato too."

I glared at him for a second. "Fine. I will draw you the best potato you've ever fucking seen."

"Really?"

"Oh hell yeah." I said as I pulled out my sketch book and drew a circle with spots on it. I proudly presented my third grade quality masterpiece to him.

His eyes widened and his jaw dropped. "Oh my god that's amazing!" He said in mock-awe.

Meredith sniffed. "It doesn't even look like a potato."

I glared at her. "Learn to take a joke."

She rolled her eyes "Learn to get a normal sense of humor." She snapped. "Freak…" She muttered.

I stood up abruptly, slamming my hand on the table and giving her the glare to end all glared. "What'd you just call me?"

"Oh, I know you heard me Freak." She smirked, standing up so that she was eye to eye with me.

"Now Ladies, " The art teacher said in a warning tone. Like I gave a shit about what he had to say.

"You wanna take this outside Aberzombie?" I growled threateningly.

_Rip her apart!_

_Make her beg for mercy!_

_Come on! Just hit her! _

My temper was starting to take over now. The outer fields of my vision were literally shrouded in red. This bitch brought out the worst in me.

"You know what Birdbrain, I do." Meredith said bluntly as she sat down. "After class." She smirked.

"Guys…" Vlad said apprehensively. "You shouldn't fight."

"Oh no." I smirked. "This bitch has been working my last nerve for the past month, and I'm sick of this shit."

Vlad sighed; he looked like he was a man expecting death row. I wish I could do what he wanted, but I had to set Meredith straight, I just couldn't take it anymore.

It was all just a matter of waiting.

**-After class-**

I stormed into the hallway, already there was a small crowd gathering behind Meredith. Oh, the joys of cell phones. I waited until we were in the middle of the circle, then turned to face Meredith.

She just smiled at me and put her hands on her hips. "You sure you want to do this, Freak?"

I smirked. "Oh yeah, I'm sure." I said as I handed Vlad my backpack.

"Bring it on."

"Okay." I smiled pleasantly for a second, then when she rolled her eyes I took my opportunity and socked her in the mouth.

She squealed in pain and stumbled back. "Bitch!" She screamed as she clawed at my face with perfectly manicured nails. I sidestepped, but not quick enough, her talons grazed my cheek, drawing blood. I sucked in a breath through my teeth, and grabbed her by her hair, whipping her around and slamming her face into a locker.

The crowd was starting to get loud. I could hear the classic chant of "Fight! Fight! Fight!" I could also hear the sound of the goth kids cheering me on.

The main two sounds I was focused on though were the sounds of a camera, and the sounds of incoming walkie talkie transmissions.

I slammed Meredith's face into the locker one last time, just for satisfaction and grabbed my bag from Vlad. I don't know why the hell I did it, but I took his wrist and dragged him behind me as I ran. We burst through the door of Bathory high and ran down the street.

After I judged that we were a safe enough distance from the school, I turned and leaned against the wall of a building. "Oh my god." I panted. "I'm really sorry about dragging you into this. But…I just…Ehhh." I groaned, looking down.

"Raven, you're bleeding…" He said warily.

I looked up at him, he looked like he was going to be sick, and he was holding his breath. "Yeah..She scratched me."

He nervously gnawed on his lip, and took my wrists, holding them above my head. "You're bleeding." He said again, smirking slightly. My eyes widened as I looked at him. His eyes were purple, and he had fangs.

"Vlad?" I asked warily, trying to pull away a little. He was being kinda weird.

"I'm not going to hurt you, I just...want to taste it." He purred, leaning in and slowly running the tip of his tongue up my cheek.

My eyes widened to the size of dinner plates and I whimpered softly. I had no idea if he even meant for that act to be seductive, but damn…It turned me on. A lot.

He seemed to moan softly and left a trail of kisses as he made his way down to my neck. "Your blood is so sweet…" He whispered.

"Vlad." I said again, more firmly this time. This was seriously starting to creep me out just a little. "Are you okay?"

His eyes widened and went back to their usual amber color and he looked at me, looking mortified. "I'm sorry." He said quickly, slapping a hand over his mouth. "I…"

"What are you?" I asked stupidly, pulling his hand away from his mouth so that I could examine the fangs. "A vampire or something?"

He smiled sheepishly. "I'm half vampire." He explained softly. "Can you..keep that a secret though. Only Henry and Snow know that…"

"Why Henry and Snow?"

"Because, they're my drudges."

"Your what?

"Drudges, kinda like my servants."

"Hmm…Does that make me a drudge, since I know and all?"

"No, you're not a drudge unless I bite you."

"Oh?" I raised an eyebrow. "Should I start wearing turtlenecks then? You seemed pretty close to biting me."

He blushed a deep red. "Shut up. I wasn't going to bite you…" He muttered.

I giggled and put a hand on his cheek, kissing him gently. "Relax, I was just joking."

He smiled a little, "So…What was the fight with Meredith about?" He asked, obviously trying to change the subject.

"You." I said bluntly.

"Me?" He asked, confusion taking over his facial featured. "What about me?"

"I like you, and she wants you back." I explained. On the outside I appeared all calm and nonchalant about it, but on the inside I was shaking like a leaf. This was me basically confessing my love for the kid after all.

Vlad's eyebrow shot up, "You like me?"

"Isn't it obvious?" I glanced up at him bashfully.

He smiled and pulled me close, kissing me gently. "You know me well enough by now to know that I'm just a little dense when it comes to that. But, I like you too."

I grinned, knowing my face lit up. "So…"

He chuckled and looked me in the eye. "Raven, will you do me the honor of being my girlfriend?"

I laughed out loud. "That was so fucking cheesy! But yes, I'll be your girlfriend."


	10. LIMEADE!

I was as flustered as ever as I walked home with Vlad. If this were the anime world, my nose would be gushing with blood. As much as I tried to push the thought out of my mind, it wouldn't go away. The warmth of his breath, and the feel of his tongue against my skin…

"Raven, you okay?" He asked, frowning a little. "You're all red. You're not running a fever are you?"

I blushed beet red. "I-I uh..No." I chuckled a little. "It's not that at all."

"Then why are you all red?"

"I can't get what happened out of my head." I admitted, looking down at the ground. I felt like a drippy mushy twilight fan. It was fucking embarrassing.

He however, smirked. "Oh, so you liked that huh?" He said confidently.

I looked at him and nodded meekly.

His smirk remained on his face. "I'll remember that."

I blushed even more. "Oh god."

"Hey, who's house are we going to? Yours or mine?" He asked suddenly.

I stopped walking for a second and thought about that question. "Um….We could go to mine if you want?"

"Okay." He smiled, leading me to my house.

**-Vlad's POV-**

Oh god, Raven just had to say her place. She'd been talking lately about how Anne started a new job and works pretty much all day. That mean's we'll be alone.

_The house all to ourselves…_I jerked myself from that thought, it was ridiculous. We'd just gotten together. Like I was seriously going to get some.

_But there's always a possibility….And it's worth a shot… _

**-At Raven's House-**

I unlocked the door and opened it for Vlad. "Come on in, Can I get you anything?" I asked with a smile as I stepped aside so that he could go inside. "I mean I know we left before lunch and everything. So I don't know if you're…thirsty or not."

He looked at me and smiled ruefully. "I am thirsty. But I doubt you have a bag of O positive in your fridge."

I blushed a little. _Well…I'm O positive…_ I thought quietly.

"Are you really?" Vlad asked as he came closer.

I jumped a little. "Did-Did I say that outloud?" I asked quickly.

He shook his head. "No, I can read minds."

I groaned. "Wonderful…Does that mean you-" _Oh please god don't let him know about that…._

"Those fantasies you had in health? Oh yeah, I know about them." He blushed a little. "I think you'd look good as the naughty teacher by the way. I really liked that one."

My face turned beet red. "I-um-I…." I looked down.

He chuckled and pulled me close. "Don't be so embarrassed." He purred in my ear, sending shivers down my spine. "I didn't mind it at all…It was kind of hot actually." He murmured against my skin as he trailed his lips down my neck.

"I-" I shut my mouth, not wanting to say something stupid. I just pulled his face to mine and crushed my lips to his.

He tangled a hand in my hair and kissed me so fiercely that it was like my lips were on fire. With his other hand he pulled me even closer to him, so that my body was against his.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and jumped up, wrapping my legs around his waist. I faintly heard him chuckle as he held me up with one hand, carrying me into my room. He'd been in there before when we were working on various projects, so it took him no time to find it.

He gently laid me out on the bed and got on top of me, careful to keep his body weight on his arms, which were on either side of me. He kissed down my neck as he unzipped my hoodie. I blushed and wrapped my arms around his neck, kissing him deeply as I felt his hands wander up my shirt. I shivered at his touch and pulled him closer. He helped me to shimmy out of my hoodie and ran his finger along the top of my Kuromi tank top. He chuckled and kissed my neck again, gently nibbling on it.

I tried to supress a moan, but his fangs were just barely grazing my neck. It was something that I'd never felt before, and it was a huge turn on. I all but ripped off his shirt and ran my hands down his well toned chest. It was probably a vampire thing, being all lean muscle and all. I mean, I'd never seen any evidence of Vlad working out. Then again...It is kinda hard to get fat on a diet of blood.

The feeling of his hand sliding into my pants is what yanked me from my thoughts.

**Mwuhahahahahaha!**


	11. A sad announcement

Hello everybody. This is B-chan.

I am sad to say, that I will no longer be working on this story. My heart is no longer in it.

HOWEVER.

That does not mean I have stopped writing alltogether.

For those of you that enjoy gothic horror, or twisted fary tales, I'm currently working on a new piece called Malice in Wonderland (it's on here, look it up).

It's much more my style, and it'll be so much better than this crappy fiction.

Thank you all so much for your kind reviews, and for reading this fiction, and I'm sorry that I couldn't finish it.


End file.
